Why do I love you?
by Broken Heart Angel of Hope
Summary: Forced to be separated from her family, Neferteri becomes a slave to the High Priest Seth who basically abuses her. Will she ever beable to get out of this situation... or will she fall for him?


Why Do I Love You?  
By: Broken hearted angel of hope  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"My son, I am proud of your accomplishments as a priest and as Pharaoh Yami's advisor. Seth, I have a gift for your accomplishments thus far."  
Neferteri had dreaded this moment ever since she was forced to become a slave for some snot-nosed priest.  
' I mean geez; I have never seen this priest named Seth. By Ra, I hope he isn't one of those old men that use slaves like concubines.'  
Neferteri was suddenly awakened from her thoughts as the dark blue curtain concealing her, parted which cued her to walk out to her new master. She kept her gaze down as she strode across the room to where the two men stood, watching her movements.  
She wished that she had more on. She was wearing a small, short skirt, while the rest of her body was uncovered and painted decoratively. She reached where the two men were standing and looked up, expecting to see an old man and his middle-aged son. Boy was she wrong!  
Yes, there was indeed an old man, but she recognized who it was, Seth's father named Akunadin. Priest Akunadin was the Head Priest, but when he finished training Seth, he slipped out of the limelight. Priest Akunadin had..what looked like....the Millennium Eye?!?!?!?!  
Neferteri wasn't gawking until she looked at Seth. Her jaw dropped open. Seth was definitely not middle-aged! She analyzed him quickly. He looked to be close to his twentieth season. He was a dark tan, like his hair but his hair was of a dark oak color. His eyes, those magnificent eyes, were bluer than the ocean, but they reflected ice. Just like his father, he also had a millennium item, the Millennium Staff. He wore a white linen robe with colorful designs on the edges. He had two bracelets on his upper arms and wore a gold necklace and beautiful gold sandals.  
She realized that they were staring at her open mouth, so she quickly closed it and looked up into Seth's eyes. Her heart fluttered. There, in his eyes, was a flash of emotion that made her heart skip a beat. She looked up at his eyes again, but the emotion was gone and now they were as hard as diamonds. She could feel herself begin to blush, so she quickly put her head down, bowed, and said, "My master, Seth, I am yours to command."  
Seth looked at this slave girl, and couldn't help but smirk. This girl with her beautiful looks, was to be commanded by him, to do anything he wanted. He smirked even wider at what he thought of, but then another thought crossed his mind.  
'This girl is extremely enchanting with her beauty. I could..No!  
He shook his head. 'What am I thinking? She is a slave! But...my slave.'  
He looked at her and gulped slowly. He could not ignore what she wore. Only a small skirt was her article of clothing and everything else was uncovered and painted. Her black, long, arrow straight hair covered her breasts and ran down to her hips. He was a little disappointed at this. She had a gold necklace that covered most of her neck and wore gold bracelets at her wrists and upper arms.  
Seth felt as if he was thrown into a fire because of the immense heat running over his skin and into his blood. He knew what he was experiencing, but he pushed it away and buried it deep in the recesses of his mind.  
"Seth, my son, is something troubling you?"  
Seth was stirred from his thoughts by his father's question.  
"No, it is nothing father," Seth replied. He clutched the Millennium Staff in both hands and once again looked at his slave. He smirked.  
Neferteri was still looking at the floor, but she knew that Seth's hot and intense gaze was fixed on her. Her heart now leapt into her throat. She swallowed hard.  
'Why can't I just look at him for one stupid second without me feeling something," she pondered bitterly and then shook her head. 'Remember, it is his fault that you were taken away from your sick mother and dying father. It is his fault that your brothers and sisters will die because you were taken. Besides, you had no choice to come.'  
Visions of her mother, father, brothers, and sisters flashed in her mind and made her sad. She kept her gaze on the floor while tears welled up in her dark green eyes  
Seth knew that she was crying. He loved it. His smirk widened.  
"Father, I am happy to receive such a gift. I shall use her always and keep her near me to remember this day."  
Akunadin was pleased. He turned to look at the slave and then at his son.  
"Seth, your slave's name is Neferteri. I just thought you would like to know, in case Pharaoh Yami asks." He paused and added, "Or if you decide to call her by her name."  
Seth looked thoughtfully at his father. He couldn't help but wonder why his slave was crying and how his father even got her. He even wondered if the two questions were connected. He knew she was crying, even though she was trying to hide it. He felt kind of sorry for her, but he remembered that she is just a slave.  
His questions would have to go unanswered. Just then, one of Pharaoh Yami's guards walked in the room.  
"Pharaoh Yami wishes to have a word with the High Priest, Seth," the guard said loudly.  
"I am the High Priest, Seth. Where does my Lord Pharaoh wish to speak to me?"  
"At his bedchamber, but," the guard paused, "He knows about your new servant and wishes for you to bring her as well."  
Seth turned his gaze to Neferteri. 'I wonder how he knows about her,' he pondered. He looked at his father and back at Neferteri. 'I wonder if my father told him.'  
"Neferteri," Seth spoke. She looked up.  
"Neferteri, come and walk with me to see our Lord, Pharaoh Yami."  
They strode over to the guard, and he escorted them down the hall to Pharaoh Yami's chamber. Neferteri was a little scared. She had heard terrible things about the Pharaoh when she lived outside the palace, like how he beats concubines until they are dead if they disobey him.  
Seth looked at the slave walking beside him. She was looking down, but he could see the fear in her eyes. He knew about the rumors going around in the city. He started them himself. Pharaoh Yami was actually a kind and gentle ruler, still looking for a wife to bear him strong princes. He wanted the kingdom to fear the Pharaoh because his kindness and sincerity were a disgrace to the royal family. Seth looked at Neferteri and said, "I can see that you are afraid. Do not worry. You have nothing to fear."  
"I am not afraid of the Lord Pharaoh," she replied, but her bold words were lost as they drew closer to the guarded bedchamber. She looked in awe at the doors before her. Each door had a beautiful carving of the Pharaoh and his family's crest symbol. The guard nodded to the other guards and the doors were opened. Her eyes held fear as they opened widely at what she saw inside.  
  
Author: this is my first time writing anything! I'm somewhat excited! But, I think my story is a little stupid, maybe my other one is too! I try to update if you want me to, okay? 


End file.
